


The Script

by UriPara



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Actors, Baffy, Complete, Cute, Gay, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Resolved Sexual Tension, Short, Spice, bugs x daffy, it wont be gay its in the script, kiss, sex on set, thank you for reading, uhhh, wanna run lines with me, we can make out a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UriPara/pseuds/UriPara
Summary: Bugs finds a leaked script for a new cartoon sketch, only to soon discover that it is not what it seems.
Relationships: Bugs Bunny/Daffy Duck
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	The Script

Note: This is from a group discord write off with Cannibal-duck and Lesbianspidernoir! It has been edited to fit your screen in the lime allotted and filmed in front of a live studio audience. 

—-

-The Script-

It was an average day on the Warner Brothers lot in Burbank California, peacefully sunny yet slightly overcast. The Los Angeles river was as dry as always, the tour tram darted around sets, and Bugs sat in his monogrammed chair sipping coffee as the rehearsal shoot was soon called to an end. 

To his left he noticed some underpaid interns chittering and passing paperwork across to each other. One laid down what looked like a script before they quickly went to attend to the director with notes. Bugs sat up and slowly sauntered his way over to the table before pocketing the script and heading to the trailers. 

After a quick glance he briefly read that it was pertaining to a fight between him and Daffy. It wasn’t a very good script, it barely looked like a screenplay, “Must not be finalized,” he stated to himself before locating his co-star’s trailer on the lot. He approached the door and knocked ceremoniously before trying the handle and letting himself inside. 

“Yesss?” His feathered friend stated from the table with a magazine. 

“Guess what I got?” Bugs checked behind himself before closing the trailer door. 

“What?” Daffy put the magazine down and eyed the rolled up white papers. 

Bugs passed it to him, “I tink it's a new skit we’re gonna be in, I doubt we are supposed to see it yet.”

Daffy’s eyes lit up, “Ouuu!”

Bugs crossed his arms, “Why would tha interns have it?”

Daffy held the script away from him as if he was judging a diamond, “Probably because ith needs updating? Final revisions?” 

“You wanna run lines?”

Daffy flipped a few pages and tried to keep his composure, “Have...you read this?”

“No, why?” Bugs cocked his head. 

Daffy flipped the pages back over to the front, “No reason.” Daffy then stood and passed the script back.

Bugs started at a random place on the first page, “It says: Bugs lifts Daffy onto a counter. Weird" 

Daffy shrugged, "Well I do like feeling tall." He then sat on the adjacent countertop as Bugs stood in front of him.

"The script then says: Bugs grabs Daffy and pins him back to the counter while the duck’s legs go around- , Wait, what? What kinda episode is this?" 

"Oh great, now the thespian so going to question everything! We're are in a new era, Buggsy boy. Now let me see the-" He quickly looks over the paper, ".....Around your hips huh?" His tail twitched as he wrapped a leg around the rabbit’s torso. “Daffy replies: Bugs you better -THIS IS OUTTA CHARACTER.” 

Bugs rolled his eyes, “Just read tha ting.”

Daffy groaned in defeat, “Fine.” He then read off the script in monotone, “Daffy replies: Bugs you better make this worth my while.” 

Bugs snatched the script back, "Hardly any dialogue in dis ting, guess it's like a silent pic. Least I don't gotta listen to you." Daffy shot him a glare and crossed his arms.

Bugs flipped through the other pages, eyes glancing around before landing on... "Oh- uh.." He looked down at Daffy but froze in place. He didn't think the duck could tell, but being an actor meant being able to improv. "...Seems I got you right where I want you." He pulled the duck down against his hips and held his arms above his head. "But you probably like that, don't ya Daff?"

Daffy blinked with mild concern, this wasn’t their usual forte. He couldn’t grab the script, or see what was next on it. But in refusing to be outdone, he raised his chin, “Buggsy you flatter me.” He locked his ankles behind his co-star’s back, “But I’m still not impressed.”

Bugs took another small glance at the so-called 'script'. Whatever this thing actually was, at least it was better than another slapstick. With that in mind he moved his hand from the paper and trailed his paw down the other’s ebony feathers. "Says I gotta squeeze your arms," he did so, "and then..." he let his open paw slide under them and move downward to tease at the duck's tail. "Play with this."

Daffy stiffened as Bugs’ gloved fingers delicately stroked his tail feathers. He swallowed thickly and turned to look at the script on the counter. It was upside down, he can’t read upside down, he had tried in the past. ”Uh-,” he accidentally said aloud with a small shudder. He wrapped his now free arms around his partner’s shoulders. Daffy gasped sharply as Bugs shifted against his crotch, sending a fresh current of heat straight up his spine. Not looking him in the eye he whispered, “That feels nice.” 

Bugs smirked at that reply, "Does it now?" He continued, slowly swirling his fingertips around the tail before giving it a small tug. "I don't know what executive wanted this, but I think I'm enjoying it too." He didn't even give the papers a second glance as he pushed it farther off the table. If only to annoy the bird as he leaned over him, finally nice to have the upper hand, "You enjoy the weirder stuff when we perform."

Daffy’s cheeks reddened, “You’re the one to always insist on those skits anyway! Just-preposterous, I do not!” 

Daffy felt a squeeze on his tail feathers as the rabbit replied, “Do too.” 

“Do not!” He felt his shoulders tense.

“Do too~” 

Bugs’ cocky grin made his blood boil, he grabbed his co-stars face with tight fingers, “I’ll show you weird!” He then pressed their mouths together for a very convincing stage kiss. 

Ah yes, the on stage kiss. Quintessential “acting”. Not the most peasant feeling but enough to tip the scales and finally get the ball rolling. No more teasing. Bugs’ arms slowly reached under and he held the duck tight, not letting them pull apart until he said, and even then he never let that grin drop. "....Good smooch, had better tho."

Daffy snarled at Bugs’ quip, but his anger was slowly subsiding as he felt the rabbit’s soft chest flush against his own. He moved his mouth to his co-star’s again, he turned his head to allow better access, deepening the kiss.

There was a soft moan, the touches, everything coming together just right as Bugs let his hands continue to roam. Down the other’s thin chest and side, slipping down between the golden legs to see what he could feel. The duck gave a small jump and he pulled back, "Script said to do this, don't blame me.”

Daffy’s face was still flushed but replied sarcastically, “Oh really?” 

“Besides, I can already tell yer enjoying it." Bugs pressed more against his chest and wove his fingers through his tail feathers. 

Daffy blanched and felt himself sink more onto the counter top. Bugs was right, he felt something stirring in his gut. Sure Bugs and him had gotten frisky on set before for laughs, or while out partying, and then that one time in that hot-tub, but this was different. It felt different. He pressed his forehead against Bugs’ chest and clasped a hand over his beak. He could hear his heart racing and struggled with what to do next.

"C'mon, Daff. Don't get all quiet on me." Bugs fully expected the duck to snap, slap him, probably fight him, but this was new. Or newish for them. He didn't want to press things but did know one thing fully, if Daffy wanted to stop he'd make things stop. He pulled his hands away and gripped the counter. 

Daffy still wouldn’t meet his eyes but he did give a small, “Um…”

"Well, if you're gonna be like this..." Slowly he let his hands slip down, his right coming down against the ducks side while the left slipped between his own thighs as he leaned his head down, finger tips moving and caressing himself as he whispered, "Feels good for me, what about you?”

Daffy kicked at the air as he watched Bugs’ hands slip down the space between them. “Y-yeah?” His mind clouded over as he felt Bugs’ soft lips part his neck feathers. He made a small moan and felt his desire make itself known against his friend’s abdomen. He put a hand to the counter to steady himself, knocking the script off for good. He reached for the back of Bugs’ head and brought him forward for another hot kiss.

Well that was more than enough for Bugs to hear; there was no backing out now, not that he wanted to. They both needed this, at least that script had helped set things into motion. Bugs' lips pressed against Daffy’s bill as he leaned forward again, this time pinning the duck down fully as he felt over those tail feathers and backside. Never had they gotten this far in their little games...god if he could only purr. 

Bugs panted a little as they separated, "This a good position? I'm happy with it." 

Daffy blinked, “Sure?”

"I'll warn ya, I can get a bit rough." 

Daffy clicked his tongue at that, “Oh yeah? Show me buster.” And with that, Bugs bit down against his slim neck, teasing but hard as he slowly rutted against the duck.

Daffy couldn’t help the ragged breath that escaped his throat. He clutched the rabbit and felt his body shake as Bugs slowly worked around his tail and under it. Daffy tugged on those silver ears as Bugs licked across the spot he had just assaulted with his large teeth.

Daffy shuddered as that slinky form pushed against his feathers, grey meeting black as he felt teeth on his thin neck. Just pinned under those strong, but plush arms, now moaning and whimpering because they are far past playing around.   
Bugs bit back again, only harder, tasting a bit of blood as he rocked his hips back and forth. The excitement did wonders, not to mention the added pleasure from his ears. He looked between them, his member was already out, as was the duck’s; but a sudden thought hit him like so many trains. "....You, uh...got lube or anything in here?"

Daffy blinked, coming back to the world, “Do I?” 

“It's your trailer Doc.” 

Daffy squinted incredulously as he looked around, “Do I?” 

Bugs rolled his eyes, “Or anyting similar?” 

Daffy sat up more and put a finger to his bill. He suddenly exclaimed, “I do!” He hoped down from Bugs and shuffled through a side compartment by the couch. “Tah-Dah!” It was an ACME brand bottle with a picture of water droplets on the front.

"Wow, only took you 20 years ta find it, a new record."

"Oh don't be a sssmart a-" 

Bugs didn't let him finish, he grabbed the bottle and quickly slammed the duck against the wall of the trailer, feeling it shake. Dramatic, just like how he liked it. "Now, I believe we were at this part-" Snapping the cap off, he tossed his glove to the side, no reason to get those dirty. "Now I'll be a gentleman," as always, "How do ya want this? Table, wall, floor.." With the question out he moved close, letting his slick hand feel around the duck’s backside until he found his entrance. "Answer quick."

Daffy felt his chest swell as he was confronted with those piercing eyes. His own eyes quickly flicked down to assess Bugs’ equipment before raising back up. With one of Bugs' hands lubing up his backside and the other pinning his shoulder to the wall, he crossed his arms and raised his chin, “What does the script call for?” 

Bugs felt like his throat was dry, but only momentarily, he pressed against the duck more aggressively, “The script says wall.” He then removed his other glove in one swift motion with his teeth.

Daffy gave a small shudder as he hitched his hips up to tease Bugs, “Wall it is.” Bugs made a sound that was caught between a gasp and a moan, before grabbing Daffy's shoulders harder. The duck chuckled a little, amused at getting such a reaction, “You tired already?”

With his friend pinned against the wall and himself not wanting to waste this golden opportunity he let his fingers finish their job. He moved his hand off Daffy’s shoulder and used it to steady his hip. His other hand worked the duck’s entrance, spreading the syrupy substance around and kneading the inside. 

It was tight but workable, he moved his hands down and lifted the duck. Bugs felt the squeeze of the legs at his hips as he lined up and nuzzled his nose into those silky feathers. He bit down and shucked himself forward, slamming in with full force.

Daffy released a choked moan. His legs tightened over Bugs’ hips, panting desperately as the rabbit held him in place. He shivered at the feeling of being full as Bugs adjusted his back and rocked in and out of him with precision; eliciting empty cries as Daffy scratched at his back. The rabbit’s ears brushed Daffy’s face as his mouth was still clamped down onto his clavicle. 

It wasn't very pretty but the sensation made up for it. The rabbit refused to let go, teeth going further in to mark the soft flesh under feathers, hands gripping tighter as he rocked. For a moment he slowed, stopping fully to listen to the choked sob that came from his friend.

The duck blubbered out, "...Go.." but Bugs stayed still. "Da-dammit...go..!" Still. "BUGSSS!" Ever the tease.

Bugs then slid his slick fingers over Daffy’s aching need, rubbing the remainder of the lube over his shaft. Daffy exhaled roughly, teeth grinding as he is denied what he desires. With an angry grunt he heaves himself forward by roughly tugging down on Bugs’ ears. Shifting his hips down onto Bugs’ member, causing him to thrust in. Bugs gasps sharply before roughly squeezing Daffy’s shaft in retaliation.

That damn duck really did know how to take charge. The burn of his ears only added to the pleasure as he started thrusting again while his hand continued to rub along the member. Time seemed to freeze, the two giving into desire they had pushed back for years. With a few moans of his own he finally let go of the man's neck, choosing to ignore the blood as he manged to tilt the ducks beak towards him for a kiss. This time slow, soft, the opposite of how they began even if his hips rocked faster.

Daffy’s moans are muffled as Bugs’ tongue slips across his. He sighs through his nose and presses back against his co-star. Bugs’ movements catch him off guard, as a particularly rough thrust causes him to pitch forward and gasp sharply. Bugs pants hoarsely, gripping Daffy’s hip harder and driving himself deeper. Daffy’s grip on his ears is almost unbearable as the next thrust sends a bolt of pleasure up his spine that causes his legs to lock. 

Like a snapping live wire. That's all it takes. 

Those long, soft legs squeeze and Bugs finishes with a shout, "Fuck!" 

Daffy is filled to the brim with thick, hot, white cum, some of it dripping down the feathers surrounding his fluttering hole. He comes against Bugs’ chest and it drips down past his hips. Every extra thrust draws out their orgasms for another sweet, beautiful moment. 

Then, just as soon as everything had started, it ended; the high they were both chasing subsided. All the strength from Bugs' arms suddenly left him, he pulled out and carefully let go of his friend’s hips. Daffy's back slid against the wall, his shaky legs stretched out as they slid to the floor together. Their eyes met, a mutual but unspoken emotion fizzling through the air as they processed the idea of whatever may come next.

What came next was a sudden knock at the trailer door and they both froze. 

A gruff security guard reported from the other side, “There's a story missing from the set area. Just doing a sweep Mr. Duck.” 

A dainty female voice added: “It's…like a fanfic actually.” 

The guard sounded confused, “A what?”

Daffy cleared his throat and yelled, “Haven’t seen anything!” 

They could both then hear the guard and woman leaving, “Thank you sir!” and “I should tell management that something might be up with that trailer, it was rocking like crazy.” 

Bugs stifled a laugh as Daffy groaned. 

-The End, thank you for reading and thank you to my collab mates!


End file.
